1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to binoculars, and more particularly, to the outer shell portion of binoculars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional binoculars, the optical systems and the sliding mechanisms for the optical systems have been accommodated within a body formed of aluminum alloy diecast into a predetermined shape substantially complementary to the outer configuration of the binoculars. The external appearance of the binoculars has been determined by such processes as plating the body of aluminum alloy or applying material such as artificial leather to the holding portion. Therefore, physical blows or the like have been directly imparted to the body readily to damage the same, and once so damaged, the body has been difficult to repair. Moreover, the plating often eventually peeled off due to wear or friction and this too has been difficult to repair.